Our pending application Ser. No. 596,929 relates to a method for altering various digestive parameters using parasympathomimetic compounds. Recently, we have discovered that one such compound, purified slaframine (1-acetoxy-6-aminooctahydroindolizine), its derivatives, salts and metabolites promote the release of growth hormones in animals. Furthermore, we have discovered that slaframine, its salts, derivatives and metabolites achieve this effect in a controlled manner, at relatively low level dosages and without debilitating side effects.